Resistance 3
Resistance 3 is an upcoming 2011 science fiction first person shooter video game developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 3. The game is the fourth title in the Resistance series and is the sequel to the best-selling PlayStation 3 launch title Resistance: Fall of Man and its first sequel, Resistance 2. Plot The game will not follow the main protagonist of the previous two games, Nathan Hale. Instead, it will follow the story of Joseph Capelli, who was introduced in the previous installment, Resistance 2.November Cover Revealed: Resistance 3 The game takes place in 1957, 4 years after the events of Resistance 2,Insomniac Games - Community where Capelli has since started a family with former protagonist, Nathan Hale's, stepsister, Susan. The Chimera have since become the dominant race in the world, while the surviving humans have turned to cannibalism due to a lack of food.Latest GI issue unleashes tons of new Resistance 3 detailsAround 90% of humanity has been eradicated. The game begins with Capelli who is living with his wife and child in Haven, Oklahoma, an underground human outpost. On August 9, 1957, Dr. Fyodor Malikov turns up to ask Joseph for one last favor, which is to help destroy the wormhole created in New York after the Chimeran Fleet was wiped out on June 26, 1953. Soon afterwards, a Chimeran Death Squad finds out about and attacks Haven. Capelli and the other residents fight off the Chimera, in which he (and John Harper if playing on Co-op) subsequently decides to follow Malikov to New York. Development On October 11th, 2009, a billboard was spotted in Shreveport, Louisiana, bearing the text "Resistance 3". The billboard was seen on the set of the movie Battle: Los Angeles, which was being produced by Columbia Pictures. Columbia Pictures is owned by Sony Pictures Entertainment. On the third Battle Los Angeles trailer the Resistance 3 billboard is visible. When asked to comment by IGN.com, Insomniac Games said "We've made no announcements at this time." Insomniac Games released Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time on October 27th 2009. Insomniac Games have mentioned before that they will alternate between producing Ratchet & Clank and Resistance titles. The billboard was taken down several days after the photo was leaked onto the internet. On November 11th, 2009 people found out that an artist by the name of Ben Mauro had put on his LinkedIn profile, he spent three sleepless months from March until May 2009 crafting content for several projects, including "RCF2" (presumably Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time), "R3" and some unannounced items. Mentions of "R3" and "unannounced projects" have mysteriously vanished since people contacted the parties concerned. On March 3rd 2010, Community Manager James Stevenson posted on his Twitter account telling us that: Over the last couple of months, the burning question amongst all of our fans out there has been, 'what's going on?' As far as I can remember, this is the longest stretch of time without Insomniac having announced a future project, leaving many of you wondering what exactly we're up to in the walls of our Burbank and Durham studios/" "More than one game" is said to be en route, although the title is not the long speculated 'surprise Sony sequel' (Resistance 3), Stevenson adding on Twitter that this "is not a game from Insomniac."http://play.tm/news/29320/secret-insomniac-game-not-resistance-3/ Insomniac Games created a partnership with EA Games, presumably to be the 'new game' James Stevenson was talking about.http://www.insomniacgames.com/blogcast/podcasts/entry/1529692. On August 12th, 2010 Insomniac teased the world with: "Congrats to @IrrationalGames on revealing BioShock: Infinite. Trailer looks great. We can barely resist joining the announcement fun!" and five days later, on a Tuesday, they officially announced Resistance 3 on Twitter with these comments: "We are ecstatic to announce Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One - 4-player online and same screen drop in drop out co-op coming to PS3 in Fall 2011" which was then proceeded by "Oh, you wanted Resistance? Well, why not two games? We are also incredibly excited to (finally) announce Resistance 3. Coming to PS3 in 2011!" On August 17th, 2010, Resistance 3 was finally announced, along with the announcement of Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One, in Insomniac Games' Newsletter. The Newsletter said: The date we’ve been all been waiting for quite some time now has finally come. Yes, we are very aware of the fact that some games are just too hard to keep a secret; however, it’s our pleasure to finally put some rumors to rest. Today, we would like to OFFICIALLY announce our latest title currently in development – Resistance 3. Since the release of Resistance 2, we’ve listened to your feedback to help fine-tune what we know will become a respected addition to the franchise. Our Burbank studio has done a phenomenal job of crafting a cruel and brutal Resistance 3 world. You can catch a glimpse of it by watching the live-action Resistance 3 teaser trailer shown during the PlayStation Press Conference at GamesCom today. Follow @insomniacgames on Twitter and you'll be the first to know when we've uploaded it for you to watch and share with all your friends. We are very excited to show you more about Resistance 3. Remember to tell your friends to sign up for the newsletter, we’ll be offering swag and exclusive info throughout the coming year. In fact, you can visit our Community section and download some wallpapers right now. Characters Capelli.jpg|Joseph Evan Capelli Susan Farley.png|Susan Capelli Jack Capelli.png|Jack Capelli Dr-fyodor-malikov.jpg|Fyodor Malikov Chimera Hybrid Fire.jpg|Hybrid 5033650076b5fa493f42b 2.jpg|Longlegs Grim Resistance 3.jpg|Grim R3flickrheaderimg530px223.jpg|Ravager File:Kraken_Corpse_Being_Eaten.png|Kraken Brawler.jpg|Brawler|link=Brawler Information thumb|right|300px *Joseph Capelli will be the Protagonist in Resistance 3 and has started a family with Nathan Hale's sister Susan. *It is set in 1957. *The Chimera have practically won the war and the Earth is rapidly changing, as Chimeran plants are starting to grow. *The weapon wheel is back. *Weapons will be upgradeable. *The MP maps take place worldwide, whereas the SP stays in the US - you hear bits and pieces about the "global resistance" on radios in the game though. http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=23842448&postcount=171 *At least part of the story will involve Capelli and Malikov traveling to New York with the "Hale Vaccine" to try and save the remaining humans from infection. *The game will feature improved, more realistic AI. *The game will shift away from the military aspect of its predecessors and take on a more post-apocalyptic survival horror feel. Gallery Trailer Resistance 3 tease.jpg|Official logo of Resistance 3. Resistance 3 Widowmaker.png|A cameo of a Widowmaker and a Grim (distantly on the right from the Widowmaker). Resistance 3 Rossmore.png|A Rossmore Combat Shotgun (note: model unknown) in the teaser. Resistance 3 New York.png|In the left from the New York billboard is a faint image of the St. Louis Arch. Resistance 3 Unknown Weapon.png|The characters from the debut trailer (note: the Rossmore in the middle of the scene). Resistance 3 St. Louis.png|The St. Louis Arch (on the faint right of the arch is a "Chimera node"). Resistance 3 M5A2.png|A close up of an Auger Mk. II. Resistance 3 M5A2 2.png|A close up of the M5A2 Folsom Carbine. Resistance 3 Auger Mk. ii.png|Another shot of the Auger Mk. II. Resistance 3 M5A2 3.png|Another shot of the M5A2 Carbine, this time showing the grenade barrel. Resistance 3 HE. 44 Magnum.png|A shot of a HE .44 Magnum. Resistance 3 grim.png Resistance_3_Grim_2.png Resistance 3 new weapon.png|A character wielding the Rossmore. Resistance 3 weapon new.png|A shot of the Marksman rifle. Resistance 3 New Chimera.png Resistance 3 New Chimera 2.png Resistance 3 HE .44_Magnum 2.png|Another shot of the Magnum. Resistance 3 Hybrid.png Resistance 3 Hybrid's and Grim's.png Screenshots SRPA army jeep.jpg|A SRPA army jeep. (This was put up on Myresistance.net in March and was taken down the next day.) SRPA army jeep 2..jpg|Another picture of the SRPA army jeep. 50330283730f356568ddb 2.jpg 503364962229c6876880b 2.jpg R3flickr1.jpg|Concept art of New York City. R3flickr7.jpg R3flickr9.jpg R3flickr10.jpg R3flickr11.jpg R3flickr12.jpg R3flickr15.jpg R3flickr16.jpg R3flickr17.jpg R3flickr18.jpg|Concept art of St. Louis, Missouri. 5033034985f4fc5c9be6b 2.jpg 5033650076b5fa493f42b 2.jpg|A Long Legs. 5033032423bfe7209497b 2.jpg 5033031481fae51d1f21b 2.jpg 5033031039ce1240c131b 2.jpg R3flickrheaderimg530px223.jpg|A Ravager. Rossmore.png Upgraded Carbine.png R3 Auger Scope.png Videos Trivia Trailer *The Resistance 3 reveal trailer was completed and rushed by taxi to Gamescom 5 minutes before it was scheduled to debut. *The song played in the trailer is a cover of Bob Dylan's "Masters of War" performed by the Staple Singers. *There are three separate hidden messages throughout the teaser that are written on billboards, which reveals: "Get away from New York." *The railway line that the survivors were travelling on in the reveal trailer is the Union Pacific Line from Chicago to West Coast. *One of the survivors that gets on the train is Joseph Capelli. This is known by his beard, scars on his face, and the Chimeran teeth he has strung around his neck. References External links *Resistance 3's Hub on Insomniac Games Category:Games Category:Resistance 3